New Alliances
by Posessed-by-the-music
Summary: A depressed Peter meets a woman with an interesting new ability in a New York bar and quickly falls in love with her. A walk in Central park turns into a deadly confrontation with Sylar. Who will survive?
1. New Friends

HEROES

Chapter One: New Friends

Peter arrives at the Blue Juice bar in New York, he's depressed after accidentally getting Simone, the woman he loved, killed. He heads straight to a stool at the bar and slumps down on it. The bar tender notices Peter's sad face and approaches him.

"Lose someone?" the bar tender asks him.

"Yeah the woman I love is gone, just like that, I killed her with this curse!"

The bar tender looks at him strangely and automatically fills a glass with full strength scotch.

"Here this oughta' fix you up" he tells Peter, handing him the glass.

"Thanks, but I don't think anything will fix me up, or bring Simone back" says Peter, taking a sip of his scotch.

As he puts the glass back onto the bar and notices a woman out of the corner of his eye also sitting at the bar feeling sorry for herself, but what Peter sees makes his eyes grow wide, the lonely woman was making the liquor in her martini glass swirl up like a cyclone funnel and fall back down into the glass again. She seemed to control the liquor with her hand. Peter was amazed, was there really another super powered being like him sitting right beside him?

Peter picks up his scotch glass and moves across two stools to sit next to the woman.

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice you manipulate the liquor in your glass?" he says to her straight out. The martini woman throws him a strange glance.

"Do I know you?" She asks Peter in an Australian accent.

"Oh sorry, I'm Peter" he says.

"The woman offers her hand for a shake, "Taylor, nice to meet you Peter".

"Hey Taylor. I'm sorry for being so forward before, I've had… been through a lot, I just lost the woman I love"

Taylor stares into Peter's eyes emphatically,

"I just lost my fiancé" she tells him. "And the thing you saw me do to the martini, that wasn't you going insane, I can kind of manipulate liquid with my mind and hands"

"I don't think I'm going insane, let's just say I know where you're coming from regarding your fiancé and your ability" Peter tells her.

"Really, how?"

"Well I have an ability too"

"What can you do?"

"I kind of absorb the abilities of others"

"That's so cool; I thought I was the only one that could do this, until I met you"

"There are more of us out there, thousands more and all of our abilities aren't the same, my brother Nathan can fly, my niece can regenerate; heal herself, I know a guy who can paint the future…"

"That's amazing; I can't believe I'm not alone"

"So Taylor, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you fiancé?"

"I drowned him, it was an accident, I don't deserve this thing, this curse!"

"That's what I thought when I got Simone killed"

"You killed the woman you love? So I'm not the only one who's cursed"

"No believe me Taylor, you're not cursed, you'll find a way to do good things with this ability, trust me"


	2. Love in Icicles

Chapter Two: Love in Icicles

ONE MONTH LATER

Peter's phone rang in his jacket pocket, he fished it out and checked the caller ID, it was Taylor, the girl he had met one month earlier at a New York bar. He presses 'answer'.

"Hello"

"Peter" said Taylor, in a sniffly voice, it sounded as if she were crying.

"Taylor, is everything ok?" he asked her, concerned.

"No" she replied, inhaling through her tears, "something terrible has happened Peter"

"What happened Taylor, where are you?"

"Um, Central Park, the bridge over the lake, the large one in the middle"

"Ok I know where you are, stay there, I'll be there in around five minutes ok, don't worry, it's going to be ok"

"Thanks Peter, you're my hero you know that?"

"But you hardly even know me" he told her, he was confused, but he secretly liked the sound of being someone's hero.

"I know, but I know you're my hero. Hurry, it's cold out here"

"Ok, I'll be there soon" he hangs up, pays for his drinks and leaves the bar he was sitting at when he met Taylor.

From the moment he met her he couldn't stop thinking about her, maybe it was her eyes, or her sad smile, he thought, he didn't know, but something about her made him feel warm and happy inside, the feeling he got in his stomach the day he saw Simone Deveaux, the love of his life. But she was dead, and he needed to move with his life, and as soon as he met Taylor he knew he would do that.

As soon as Peter was in an alley way and out of plain sight of passers by, he shot up into the chilly night sky. He loved the feeling of flying, it was a feeling unlike any other, it was unexplainable. To explain it to someone was impossible, they had to try it to truly understand its magnificence.

He was now over Central Park in less than three minutes from leaving the ground and he could already see the big bridge Taylor was talking about that crossed the lake. The same lake him and Nathan raced remote control sail boats on when they were boys, there were lots of good memories in this park… there was Taylor, more beautiful than ever, but she was leaning on the railing of the bridge, tears streaming down her face, staring down at the frozen water below. Peter landed along the path and his feet didn't stop moving when he hit the ground, he literally hit the ground running. Taylor spotted Peter approaching and ran over to him, throwing her arms tightly around his neck, Peter was taken aback, but he returned the favor and embraced her back, putting his arms around her lower back.

"Peter, my Mum, she…" stepping back, Taylor began to speak but tears took over.

"What happened? Is she ok?" he asked, wiping away tears from her cheeks and staring into her eyes.

"No, it was Sylar, he killed my father, and now… now, he came back and he…" she couldn't bear to finish the sentence, the very thought of that horrible man made her cringe and shudder.

"What Taylor, what did Sylar do?"

"He killed my Mother!" she finally told him, and tears began flooding out of her eyes. Peter retrieved his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her eyes. Taylor tried holding back the tears long enough to tell Peter where her mother was.

"Peter, she's… she's over there" she says pointing towards the bridge, Peter looked in that general direction and couldn't see a thing, so he walked over onto the bridge and then saw the horror.

There was Taylor's mother encased in an icy grave underneath the surface of the lake near the bridge, the top of her skull was cut clean off, this is definitely Sylar's MO, he said to himself.

"Taylor I'm really sorry, I've tried for so long to kill Sylar but he's just too strong, he has some abilities that I don't have" he tells her, putting his hands on her shoulders and wiping a tear off her cheek with his finger.

"It's ok Peter, you couldn't have done much, he killed my father, I knew someday he was going to come back for my mother"

"Come on, how about we go for a walk and you tell me what happened" suggested Peter.

"I could've stopped him, kept him from freezing the water over and cutting off…"she paused, trying to keep the tears from coming again. She was really happy Peter was here with her, she really liked him, he was a gentleman, and even better, he had a special ability just like her.

"It's ok Taylor" said Peter, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer, she laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled in close to him as they walked through Central Park.

"Look, its snowing" he said.

Taylor held out her hand to catch the snowflakes and noticed there were some on Peter's nose. She giggled and stepped in front of him.

"What, what's wrong?' asked Peter, confused that they had stopped walking and she had stepped in front of him.

"Nothing, you have snowflakes on your nose" she told him.

"Oh" he said dumbly, reaching up to wipe them off with his glove.

"Here, let me" offered Taylor, and she very gently wiped the snowflakes off his nose, "Thanks" he said.

"You're welcome" she said back, and noticed that they were standing quite close to one another. She smiled and Peter smiles back and leans down for a kiss. As their lips touch Peter hears something in the distance coming towards them, he looks over Taylor's shoulder and sees Sylar standing right behind her. He grabs Taylor and jumps in between her and Sylar.

"So Taylor, I didn't know you knew my old friend Peter Petrelli? He and I go way back" says Sylar.

"Leave her out of this" says Peter.

"Why should I, Taylor, you're ability is the coolest ability I've ever seen, I'd love to make liquid do whatever I want it to do"

"Well you're not having it!" says Taylor in defense.

"Taylor its ok I've got this, just stay behind me ok" he tells her. He didn't want anything to happen to her, this was his second shot at love and he didn't want to lose it.

"Be careful Peter" she said, stepping back in front of him and kissing him.

"Don't worry about me ok, I'll be fine"

"I know, but you're all I've got now and I don't want to lose you too"

Peter stared into Taylor's eyes and leaning down he kissed her passionately. Then he stepped back in between her and Sylar to settle the score. He decides to use the electric volts he gained from Elle to fry Sylar because he knew that Sylar did not have that ability or the ability to heal like Claire.

"Taylor, stand away, this could get ugly" Peter tells her.

"What are you doing Peter?"

Peter clenches his fists and gets ready to throw a bolt of electricity at Sylar when Taylor shouts out in panic.

"Peter! What's happening to you?!"

"Don't worry, I got this from a girl I met once"

"Oh ok, as long as you're not going to explode again"

"Don't worry, the exploding man is long gone, stand right back ok"

Peter holds up his hand and throws a bolt of electricity in Sylar's direction, who gets thrown back a couple of metres onto the ground, but then he gets up laughing a very evil laugh, Peter knew he had a plan up his sleeve.

"Wanna try that again Spiderman?" says Sylar

"My pleasure" replies Peter, this time shooting radiation hot as the sun at Sylar who is thrown onto the ground again. He screams in pain as he tries to get up, He has several third degree burns to his body but he still gets up and telepathically makes three dead tree branches fly towards Peter, one hits his arm, scratching him but he dodges the others.

"Peter!" cries Taylor, running to him.

"I'm fine, Tay, remember I can heal?" he tells her.

"Oh yeah, silly me" she says dumbly, wiping a tear from her eye. Peter sees the tear and wipes it away giving her a smile for reassurance. She smiles back, kisses him and stands back away.

By this time Sylar is mad, really mad, and will do anything to finish Peter Petrelli off, his number one nemises. He tries to cut open Peter's skull but Peter just heals straight away, that really pissed Sylar off.

"Damn I really wish I had that power, that would be the ultimate abilty, to be invinsable, a lot like Superman don't you think" says Sylar smartly.

"Too bad you can't find Claire" replies Peter.

Sylar tries again to cut open Peter's skull but just as he is raising his arm, Nathan flies down out of the sky and shoots Sylar in the back of the head, he falls straight to the ground, dead.

Peter looks at his older brother is surprise and then down at Sylar.

"Nathan" was all Peter could say.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore" Nathan tells Peter, and glances back at Taylor, who was now at Peter's side, clutching his arm and hand.

"Nathan this is Taylor, the girl I was telling you about"

"The new love of you're life?" teases Nathan, with a cheeky grin on his face, Taylor blushes.

"Um yeah" replies Peter, looking down at Taylor. She looks back up at him and smiles, hugging him tightly, knowing that the battle is over, her parent's killer is dead and gone and she had Peter, her hero, to protect her.


	3. Understanding

Chapter Three- Understanding

The intercom sounds inside the Petrelli Mansion. Angela Petrelli checks the video monitor and sees a young woman standing on the doorstep.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Hi, my name's Taylor White, I was wondering if Peter was home?"

"What do you want with Peter?"

"I'm a friend; please I really need to see him"

There's a pause, then…

"One moment please"

About a minute later the door opens, Taylor thought the door would never open, then she realises that Peter is standing in the door frame with a big friendly smile on his face.

"Hey" he says, welcoming.

"Hey, man I thought your mum would never let me talk to you"

"Yeah that's mom for you, she's really protective of her boys. What did you wanna talk about?"

"I think he's watching me Peter" says Taylor, glancing around, afraid.

"Who, who's watching you Taylor?" asks Peter, putting his hands on her shoulders to reassure her that it's alright.

"The guy that killed my parents"

"Sylar?" he asks, horrified.

"Yeah, but he said his name was Gabriel"

"That may be his real name Taylor, but whatever he tells you don't listen, all he wants is to have your ability and he'll stop at nothing to get it" Peter tells her.

There's a moment of silence between them then Taylor breaks it.

"Can I come in, he may have followed me"

"Yeah sure, come in" offers Peter. Taylor steps past Peter into the grand foyer of the Petrelli mansion, gazing around and breathing in its splendour. Peter hesitates before shutting the front door, looking around for any sign of Sylar. Once he's certain that Taylor has not been followed by his arch nemeses and all the heroes' enemy, he shuts the door behind him.

He turns around to find Taylor standing in the middle of the foyer gazing up at the ten foot ceiling. He brings her back down to earth by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh Peter, you scared me!"

"Sorry" he chuckles.

Then suddenly her eyes meet his and she decides to take advantage of the moment, she steps forward, puts a hand on each side of his face and kisses him. Peter doesn't pull away, he lets Taylor kiss him, and he returns the kisses.

Angela Petrelli, an upper class woman, who only wants the best for her son's, walks into the sitting room the exact moment when Taylor and Peter fall down onto the couch in a passionate embrace. She waits for a moment before deciding to interrupt her youngest and most favourite son and his lover on her favourite antique Italian couch. She decides to interrupt with a single word.

"Peter?" she asks in a calm but stern motherly type tone.

Peter sits up immediately and looks at Taylor then back at his mother.

"Uh.. Mom, i.. have you met Taylor?" he says awkwardly.

"Yes I have Peter, and I was coming to offer Miss White a drink or something to eat" says Angela.

"Oh, you don't have to do that Mom, that's my job" replies Peter

"Well sweetie you're not doing a very good job then are you?" says Angela, before leaving the room. Peter waits until his mother is out of ear shot so he can talk to Taylor.

"I'm so sorry about her"

"No it's ok, that's what mother's…" starts Taylor, but the word 'Mother' reminds her of what happened. She starts to cry.

"Hey, Tay, it's ok, it's alright" says Peter, pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her. She cries into his shoulder.

"Ssh, it's gonna be ok, you're safe now"

And by hearing these words from Peter's mouth confirmed what she felt when she was around him; safe. She leans in and kisses Peter. Peter pulls away for a second before standing up, wiping a tear from Taylor's eye and taking her hand and leading her upstairs to his room so that they could be alone.

Taylor lay on Peter's bare chest, her arm across his waist; she didn't want to be anywhere else. Peter strokes her hair. She gets up on her elbow and stares into Peter's eyes and smiles.

"you know I feel completely safe with you?"

"That's good, I was starting to think you were afraid of me" teases Peter.

"Shut up" replies Taylor, giving him a playful slap.

Peter laughs and rolls her over so that he is on top, he strokes her hair than leans in and kisses her passionately.


	4. Daydream

Chapter Four: Daydream

Claire's eyes and mind drifted into oblivion, all she could think about was the amazing guy that had made her feel safe, as safe as she felt when she was around her father or Peter Petrelli, the guy that could not stop staring at her from the day their eyes met, this guy's name was West. Unusual name, Claire thought, but she liked unusual, because she was unusual.

The next thing Claire remembered was being shaken back to reality. She could hear someone calling her name, but it all seemed vague. She turned around and saw West saying her name.

"What?" she asked him.

"You were daydreaming" said West in a hushed voice.

Claire finally realised she was off in her own little world, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Oh was I?" she said finally.

"Yeah, but don't worry you didn't miss much, I mean, I would've dozed off myself"

Claire looked at him and smiled then realised they were alone in the classroom.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"The bell rang, didn't you hear it?"

"I guess not"

They continued talking as they got up to go to their next class.

"So what were you daydreaming about anyway?" asked West

"Oh nothing" she replied

"Nothing?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

from the day he saw Claire, west knew they would be close, and he wondered if he should reveal his secret to her, his ability to fly, but he was always a bit afraid of how she would react. He wondered if she was like him, and one night, his questions were answered.

He thought he might fly by Claire's house to pay her a visit, he hovered at her bedroom window but she wasn't inside, so he flew around the house until he spotted her, sitting on the couch in the lounge room watching T.V. with her dog next to her, with a pair of scissors in her hand. West hovered at the window, just out of sight, hoping she wouldn't see him watching. He wondered what she would be doing with a large pair of scissors, then what he saw next frightened him and totally changed his opinion of her, he saw her cut off her little toe on her right foot, he thought she was insane, but what he saw next changed his view again, her toe grew back, just like the salamander lizards they had been learning about in Biology class at school.

From that moment West knew he wasn't alone, he had met someone that was like him, a person with a special ability like him, but different, she had the ability to regenerate her body, which made he invincible, West could fly, he thought they made one hell of a super powered couple.

At the doorway to Claire's next class, West stopped her, pushed some of her hair behind her ear and leaned down and kissed her. Claire totally lost herself in West's lips; she knew she wasn't alone in the world since meeting Peter and now West.

"I'll wait for you at your locker after the last bell" he told her "you better go" he said, with one last kiss before he made his way to his last class.

Claire sighed as she walked into class and sat down at her usual desk in the middle of the room, she could daydream about West all day long, but unfortunately now she couldn't, her last class was Math, her best subject according to her grades, so she had to concentrate to make her parents proud, and after all, this teacher was the teacher from hell.

Finally Math was over, the last bell of the day had rung, it was friday afternoon and she had no homework. Claire smiled to herself as she packed up her books and headed for her locker where West was waiting, her boyfriend of a few weeks now, her superman, she called him, because he would always be flying up and rescuing her, even though she was the one girl in the entire world who didn't need rescuing and West knew that, he still insisted to rescue her just because he wanted to, and this flattered her.

As she approached her locker she could see West's muscular figure leaning against it. She walked up to him and placed her arms around his waist from behind which startled him. He spun around quickly, smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey" he said "so, do you have any homework?"

"Nope, I'm free for the weekend. You?"

"No homework"

"Great, so we can have some fun"

"And by fun you mean..?"

"Let's go somewhere so we can be alone"

"Ok, so where do you want to go, you do know we can go just about anywhere?"

"Yeah I know, like on top of the Hollywood sign"

"And you let me catch you"

"Yeah even though I didn't need catching"

"Oh then how would you have gotten back up onto the Hollywood sign?"

"Good point"

"So where do you want to go?"

She thought for a moment

"How about on top of the library down town, I hear they have some great dark places for making out and other stuff"

"Oh, and other stuff?"

"And other stuff" she replied with a cheeky grin.


End file.
